Tales of a Teenage Jezebel ( Revised Version of BGC)
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. She left. Now Gabriella is back to East High for senior year and she's ready to show them what they created. " Ready or not, Here I come. " Rated M for Drug use, Drinking and possibly implied sexual situations (New version of BGC)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a revised version of BGC. It's going to be much the same, almost exactly, but some chapters are combined and grammatical error and some formatting inconsistencies are fixed. Hope you like it! _**

**DEFINITION OF A Jezebel : an impudent, shameless, or morally unrestrained woman_  
_**

_**Summary**:_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for senior year and she's ready to show them what they created. "Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Welcome to the Tales of a Teenage Jezebel**

* * *

All around in the hallway of East High, sounds of friends greeting each other could be heard. Our focus will be on one group in particular.

The wildcat gang, consisting of the most popular people in East High. It included Taylor McKensie, Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans, The King of East High, Troy Bolton, his new girlfriend Samantha McAllister, former new girl, and their close friends.

Meeting by Troy's locker was a daily thing for the gang each day, and at the start of the school year. His locker was conveniently located in the front hallway and had a direct view of the front doors. Subsequently, they would be one of the first to see the "new" student.

"Hey Troy" Chad greeted at Troy's Locker.

"Heard about the new student?"

"Oh yea, Derek said she was hot... and that she looked a little like _her__"_

"Hah, As if she would come back after what she did to you, to_ all of us_?" Taylor said entering the conversation.

"Exactly. She can stay gone. She won't be missed." Sharpay, who just arrived and entered the conversation said.

(**Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.)**

As Sharpay ended that sentence the front doors slammed open. The "new" student stood in the doorway looking around.

"Ready or not, here I come. Hope you're ready for me East High."

* * *

"Damnnn"

That was the only thing every guy in that hallway could think.

Long dark brown hair with different colored streaks and beautiful light brown skin caught everyone's attention immediately. The girl was drop dead gorgeous and apparently not the most modest of women judging by the sexy clothes she was wearing, which definitely broke some kind of dress code.

Wearing a black cropped corset (a slice of smooth brown skin peeking through as she walked), white fitted but flared miniskirt, and black knee length leather boots, she had the attention of every guy she passed in the hallway during her short journey into the school. She stopped before the wildcat group and smirked.

"Missed me?"

Their jaws dropped. This was Gabriella? No Way!

"Gabriella?" Troy asked

There was no way this was Gabriella. They were complete opposites. Where Gabriella was cute and innocent, this girl was seductive, dark, and tempting. She even had a tongue ring she was swirling around and a tattoo from what they could see for god sakes.

Her smirk only widened.

"The one and only."

Of course Samantha chose that moment to enter the group, jump up, and kiss her boyfriend.

"Hey babes, Hey guys!"

Seeing them still in shock she turned to see what they were looking at and immediately turned jealous.

"Whoa."

Gabriella's already cold eyes just lost any hint of warmth in them when she saw how Sam interacted with the people with the people she at one time considered as close as family and the man she once wanted to marry one day and her heart gave a twinge.

On the outside, however, she just raised an eyebrow and started walking away, throwing a comment over her shoulder

"See you in class?"

She stopped and turned back with a mocking wink.

"Oh and do call me Bree."

Samantha watched her go. She turned back to the group with jealous eyes.

"Who was that?"

Sharpay and Taylor seeing her jealousy and seeing the way Troy, Chad, and every other boy she passed was watching Gabriella as she walked away rushed to comfort her despite being a little mad/jealous themselves.

It was perfectly reasonable to feel the way they did, Taylor rationalized. Even she could admit the Gabriella was hot as hell now. Her confidence could grab anyone's attention despite the terrible things she's done.

"That was just Gabriella." Taylor said.

"No one important. Just a traitorous BITCH!" Sharpay said, her voice raising at the end and carrying after Gabriella, who in turn heard it, turned around while still walking, flipped Sharpay off, and resumed walking normally. Taylor and Sharpay were shocked. Where was the girl who would have walked away and "privately" burst into tears if they called her a bitch last year?

Walking away, Bree smiled a predatory smile.

**Let the games begin.**

* * *

As Bree walked into Ms. Darbus's classroom for homeroom, the haze that had fallen over everyone was broken.

Sounds of slamming doors sounded all around as the female population slammed their doors in jealousy or admiration and the male population rushed to their homeroom (Ms. Darbus) or rushed to get a glimpse of Bree before they were forced to their homerooms.

The guys in the wildcat gang snapped back to reality.

"No way in hell that was Gabriella!" Chad said.

Troy was still silent.

"Hah, I could believe it." Taylor said.

Sharpay jumped in.

"Yeah, she's just dressing like the slut we already knew she was. How dare she come back after she broke Troy's heart. The stupid slutty skanky hoe bag" Sharpay ranted.

* * *

While Sharpay ranted, Samantha panicked inside her mind.

_"Goddamn it, Goddamn it, Goddamn it! This isn't part of the plan. __She wasn't supposed to come back after I ran her off, especially not **that **way. __She's going to sabotage **EVERYTHING** I've worked so hard for. __Ugh! Okay, Okay. Calm down Sam. I can make a new plan._

_This little front she has going on won't stay. She still has to be that same stupid pushover she was before."_

Sam tuned back into the conversation but not before she noticed Troy who looked to be in deep thought.

She knew better than to interrupt him when he was thinking.

* * *

Troy was contemplating the new developments in the on-going drama that was his life.

He must have been the only one to see the small amount of pain that leaked into Gabriella's…. oh. Ahem… _Bree's _when Sam came over before they iced over even further until they were nothing but icebergs.

He started to get angry.

How dare she be hurt he moved on.

_(Not really, the little voice in his head said. You know you will love her forever and only her)_

How dare she come back and bring back the hurt.

She betrayed them; she betrayed and cheated on _**him**_.

_(Are you sure? The little voice, the little spark of hope whispered. Are you sure she cheated on you?)_

Troy ignored the voice. Listening would only bring more pain.

How Dare she?

How… ..

**Haahhhh**

Deep breaths Troy.

**haahhhhhha**

You don't need her.

**haahhhaaaahh**

You can get over her.

_(Stop lying to yourself, the voice whispered, pleaded. Stop lying to yourself before it's too late.)_

The bell ringing shocked him out of little pep talk.

"Okay Troy. Time to face the cheating bitch." Chad said.

* * *

Seeing the Wildcat gang ( The ones there anyway) enter Ms. Darbus's room, Bree smiled her predatory smile, sending waves of desire through the male admirers around her and waves of fear through the females in the room.

_**It has begun. Get ready to eat your heart out wildcats.**_

* * *

_**How was it? Review and let me know. Oh and the little ( haahhhaaa) thing was supposed to be his deep breath.**__** Sorry it was so short. However, most chapters will be short. I am not gifted with ability to write long chapters nor the attention span enabling me to do so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I loved the idea of this chapter. And I love all the songs Bree will sing at the club. Bree will show a little a bit of our sweet Gabriella during the slow songs. It starts with Bree the badass though.**_

_**Be on the lookout for the OC's. Tell me what you think about them :)**_

_**IMPORTANT: Songs in this chapter (in this order): Bad influence by Pink, Obsession by Sky Ferreira, Seventeen by Sky Ferreira, When it rains by Paramore, The Harold song by Kesha**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for senior year and she's ready to show them what they created. "Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Welcome to Tales of a Teenage Jezebel**

* * *

(Lunch Time)

Taylor couldn't believe her. The skank she used to call her best friend, one of the two people she considered close enough to be sisters was back after the way she betrayed Troy, after the way she betrayed _everyone._

How could she just sit there knowing she broke Troy's heart and used the gang for her own gain and not hate herself?

(Little does she know, Bree hates herself for another completely different reason.)

She and Sharpay, the only "sister" she had left looked at each other and knew they were thinking along the same lines.

Taylor glanced back at Troy and, seeing him spaced out even though Sam was talking to him, felt a surge of hate for Gabriella.

She glared at the skank sitting on some guys lap, entertaining a crowd of girls and guys. "Figures. Guess she's getting started early. Skank. Bet she already has her next target picked out. Who knows whose life she's going to ruin next!"

She turned around disgusted and started plotting with Sharpay.

There was no way "_Bree" _was gonna get away with this.

They only stopped talking when they heard heels coming in their direction and a voice they would have recognized anywhere.

Bree was mad. Why was Erica making her do this again? Oh yeah.

"Promoting for the club."

Okay, she got that, she never had a problem promoting parties. She always invited everyone she knew to club openings but why did everyone this time include _**them.**_

Of course, she wanted revenge on them so she couldn't ignore them but she also didn't want to cause herself unnecessary pain also. That revenge was not even her reason for coming back.

She wanted to prove to herself that she was moving on. Subsequent revenge schemes was just a consequence of some leftover resentment, and if any of them worked successfully? Well then, that was just a perk. Though, there was one major wrench in her plans.

Every time she saw them, saw _him, _she couldn't help but be reminded of what _could _have been_._

When she saw them, she was reminded of** her**.

"Oh god, why her? Why not **me**?

Hot Damn, she needed a drink.

* * *

The wildcat gang looked up at Bree.

She could feel the amazingly blue eyes she still loved but also hated so passionately boring into her.

Chad sneered.

"What are you doing here?"

Bree rolled her eyes but felt her heart throb in pain once more.

Oh yeah. She _**really **_needed a drink.

"Just came to invite you to a club opening Tomorrow night (Saturday). You know the new club called Breaking Dawn?"

"Why would you ask us to go to a club opening? How would you even know about that?" Sharpay asked suspiciously.

Bree just lifted her eyebrow before she replied.

"Unlike you losers, I actually have a social life. People like me. As if I would waste my time and energy screwing up your life. I have better things to do with my time. For 1) I know the owners of the place. We're very close. 2) It's also because of the owners that I'm asking you this. I have to invite everyone of age or close enough in the school to come to the opening. And for some reason they really want you guys to come, VIP, and they have to know soon. There are only so many VIP spots."

(God, who knows why. Bree thought)

They were perplexed. Why?

"Are you going to be there?" A quiet voice Bree would know from anywhere asked.

She looked into Troy's famously blue eyes.

"Yes." She said equally as quiet.

They were engaged into an intense battle of gazes that was only broken when Sharpay said

"We'll come."

"Good" was the only reply they got before Bree went back to her crowd of worshipers.

* * *

Sharpay looked around her. Only she, Taylor, Chad, Troy, and Sam were able to come tonight.

The club was awesome. Hundreds of bodies danced around her while music pulsed in the air and lights flashed around. A huge stage stood at the front but besides a band's equipment and a chair, no one was on stage.

The song ended, and the lights faded out and the Dj's voice rang out.

"Okay, folks. Meet the owners and their special guest who will be the entertainment tonight.

Sharpay looked up and gasped.

On stage were 4 gorgeous young adults, maybe mid-twenties, (2 guys and 2 girls), and _Gabriella?_

One of the men and one of the women stood up to the mic while the others tried to drag Bree on stage.

They finally succeeded and forced her to sit in the chair on the stage.

The man at the mic had sparkling ice blue eyes and shaggy brown hair and was named Mike.

The man who dragged Bree up had dark green eyes and blond hair. His name was James.

The woman at the mic had long black hair and grey eyes and was named Erica.

The woman who dragged Bree up on stage had hazel eyes and red hair that was shoulder length. She was named Monique.

"We're the owners here and we want our special friend Bree here to be the entertainment tonight!" Mike said. "Let's welcome her to the stage!"

Sharpay was bewildered and so was the rest of the gang.

What was going on here?

* * *

"I'm soooo going to kill them when we get home." Bree thought.

She whispered to Monique, "What am I supposed to sing!"

Monique just laughed at her.

"We're just gonna ask you to sing our favorites. Don't worry, you got this. It's no big deal!"

Ugh!

Why not.

* * *

"We've asked Bree to sing 5 songs tonight. One favorite from each of the owners and a collective favorite from all of us."

The first is Mike's fave. "Here's Bad influence".

Bree came out dressed differently. She had on a sleeveless black shirt that stopped under her bust and a leather high waist jumper on. The jumper stopped a little past her stomach, so a good amount of her abs were showing with an equal amount of her back displayed. She had on black ankle boots to finish off the ensemble.

**[Lyrics in Bold]**

**Alright sir**

**Sure I'll have another one it's early**

**Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)**

**Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)**

**Trust me**

**I'm the instigator of underwear**

**Showing up here and there**

**Uh oh (oh no)**

**I'm always on a mission from the get go**

**So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon**

**It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life)**

**Lordy Lordy Lordy**

**I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic**

**It's electrifying wind me up and watch me go**

**Where she stops nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you [x15]**

**Alright ma'am (ma'am) Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)**

**He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out**

**He wasn't the first and he won't be the last to tone it down**

**This happens all the time**

* * *

Chad muttered, "God, don't we all know it." Sharpay and Taylor rolled their eyes in agreement.

* * *

**I'm a story to tell the alibi**

**They wanna go home I asked them (why)**

**It's daylight (not night)**

**They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)**

**It gets to be too much sometimes**

**It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)**

**Lordy Lordy Lordy**

**I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic**

**It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go**

**Where she stops nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**

**I'm off to see the doctor**

**I hope she has a cure**

**I hope she makes me better**

**What does that even mean? (We don't know)**

* * *

Bree began to clap along with the beat while the band went quite.

* * *

**Lordy Lordy Lordy**

**I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic**

**It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go**

**Where she stops nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**

**Lordy Lordy Lordy**

**I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic**

**It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go**

**Where she stops nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you [x15]**

**I'm a good excuse (good excuse) To be a bad influence**

**On you and you and you**

Bree had fun pointing to a bunch of random people in the crowd. By the end of the song, when this part came around, everyone knew what to do and did it too.

* * *

"This song is called "Obsession" and it's my favorite. It's a fun, catchy, kind of raunchy song." Erica said.

Bree laughed as Erica did a weird hip shaking variant of some dance and left the stage.

**Whoa (x2)**

(Verse 1)

**Listen up I'm gonna' tell you bit about myself**

**I got a situation, ain't concerning nobody else**

**Just you and what you can do for me (Ooh)**

* * *

Bree sauntered down the stage and pointed to a guy in the crowd.

* * *

**I had the life of ordinary, I spat it out**

**Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now**

**Not ****love**** but I need something else**

**So here's my confession**

**(This time x2)**

**Don't just want you to love me**

**I want to be your obsession**

**(This time x2)**

**Want my name on the Marky**

I** want you (To want me)**

**I want you (To need me)**

**I want you**

**To hear my confession**

**I want to be your Obsession**

**(Whoa)**

**I'll fake sick, shy until you never let me go**

**So I can be your addiction in the stereo**

* * *

"Sounds like she's speaking from experience," Sam gritted out between clenched teeth. "Exactly what she did to betray everyone." The gang nodded grimly, finding that statement to have some increment of truth to it.

* * *

**I could be, just your type of high (I can give what you like)**

**Your talkin' bout' the narcissist, it meants, in Hollywood**

**I'm lovin' myself, the word I need's for you to feel good (Let's go)**

**Let the ****music**** just take control**

**So here's my confession**

**(This time x2)**

**Don't just want you to love me**

**I want to be your attention (**

**This time x2)**

**Want my name on the Marky**

**(Whoa)**

**I want you (To want me)**

**I want you (To need me)**

**I want you**

**To hear my confession**

**I want to be your Obsession (x2)**

**Whoa (x3)**

**Ain't nothing wrong with OCD**

**Long as it's for me, long as it's for me**

**Ain't nothing wrong with OCD**

**Long as it's for me, long as it's for me**

* * *

Bree spelled OCD in sign language then pointed to herself

* * *

**Here's my confession (This time x2)**

**Don't just want you to love me**

**I want to be your attention (This time x2)**

**Want my name on the Marky (Whoa)**

**I want you (To want me)**

**I want you (To need me)**

**I want you to hear my confession**

**I want to be your Obsession (x3)**

* * *

"Here's my favorite. It is a song close to my heart and I believe it describes a friend of mine who's a little lost right now. (Here she glanced toward Bree and paused.)

This is Seventeen." Monique said.

Troy saw something deeper in the little glance at Bree and wondered what it was about. The song didn't sound that bad.

**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**

**She, she, she, **  
**she came home late again tonight, **  
**you could see it in her eyes, **  
**she's been up to something.**

**Oh, whoa, we, we, we,**  
**don't know what to do with her,**  
**she's from a different world,**  
**and it's apparent now this girl is hiding,**  
**something in the way she gives a confident excuse,**  
**there's no way they'd ever know she's been -**

**Sneaking out at night, **  
**she's dancing at the night club, **  
**yeah, she got a fake ID, **  
**they'll never know she's 17.**

**Oh, and she's drinking with her friends,**  
**and they're all 21,**  
**I wonder how much longer she can get away with -**  
**her dirty little secret.**

* * *

Troy's eyes widened. What? Gabi wouldn't do anything like that. Then he realized he was thinking of Gabriella and not Bree. He didn't know what Bree would do.

* * *

**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**

**Mom and dad, **  
**they don't seem to understand, **  
**she's got so many older friends, **  
**and they pick her up every Wednesday night.**

**She breaks the rules,**  
**she makes a fool of everyone,**  
**she won't give up until she's done,**  
**and it's apparent now this girl is missing,**  
**something in the way she gives a confident excuse,**

* * *

"Yes." Troy thought. "Sounds like Bree." This new version of Gabriella didn't seem to care about anything.

* * *

**There's no way they'd ever know she's been -**

**Sneaking out at night, **  
**she's dancing at the night club, **  
**yeah, she got a fake ID, **  
**they'll never know she's 17.**

**Oh, and she's drinking with her friends, **  
**and they're all 21, **  
**I wonder how much longer she can get away with -**  
**her dirty little secret.**

**She hides the pain behind the fun,**  
**she said she doesn't need anyone at all,**  
**they say she's living way too fast,**  
**I wonder how long she can last before she falls -**  
**to the ground.**

**Something in the way she pushes everyone away, **  
**there's no way they'd ever know -**

**Sneaking out at night, **  
**she's dancing at the night club, **  
**yeah, she got a fake ID, **  
**they'll never know she's 17.**  
**Oh, and she's drinking with her friends, **  
**and they're all 21, **  
**I wonder how much longer she can get away with -**  
**her dirty little secret.**

**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**

What did that girl mean when she talked about the friend who was a "little lost"?

* * *

"This song is my favorite. It helped to drag a friend of mine out of a depression." James said.

(With the same glance towards Bree, Troy noticed again.)

"Hopefully" James added in his head.

Bree came back out with an acoustic guitar that she started playing.

She sat in the chair on the chair.

**And when it rains on this side of town**  
**It touches everything**  
**Just say it again and mean it**  
**We don't miss a thing**  
**You made yourself a bed at the bottom**  
**of the blackest hole (blackest hole)**  
**and convinced yourself**  
**that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore**

**And no (oh) how could you do it **  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming **  
**(no oh) I need an ending**  
**So why can't you stay**  
**Just long enough to explain**

**And when it rains**  
**You always find an escape**  
**Just running away**  
**From all of the ones who love you**  
**From everything**  
**You made yourself a bed at the bottom**  
**Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)**  
**And you'll sleep till May**  
**You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore**

**And no (oh) how could you do it **  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming **  
**(no oh) I need an ending**  
**So why can't you stay**  
**Just long enough to explain**

**(Explain your side, Take my side)**  
**Take these chances to turn it around**  
**Take these chances we'll make it somehow**  
**And Take these chances and turn it around**  
**Just turn it around.**

**And no (oh) how could you do it **  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming**  
**no (oh) how could you do it **  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming**  
**no (oh) how could you do it **  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming and **  
**(no oh) I need an ending**  
**So why can't you stay**  
**Just long enough to explain**

**You can take your time, take my time.**

* * *

Bree stepped up to the mic.

"This song is very dear to me."

She scanned the crowd to find Troy and the gang.

"I wrote it after losing a love of mine. This is The Harold song"

She suddenly found the pair of eyes she was looking for and started singing.

She closed her own as the memories this song brought up was brought to the forefront of her mind.

**I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets.**  
**I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek.**  
**And this is so hard cause I didn't see**  
**that you were the love of my life and it kills me.**  
**I see your face in strangers on the street.**  
**I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep.**  
**And in the limelight, I play it all fine.**

**But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.**  
**[Ah]**  
**But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.**  
**[Ah]**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Gabi waking up, tears streaming down her face after a nightmare about her wildcat. "Troy", she whispers softly while pressing the pillow against her face to help muffle the screams that want to escape her._

_Flashback:_

* * *

**Chorus:**  
**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Gabi's pushed into a locker as the gang passes by. "Move out of the way slut" Sharpay growls as she passes._

_They rest of the gang just laughs as they follow her. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Gabi looks up and sees Troy. He just looks at her for a second before he passes by just like the rest of them._

_After seeing them all gone, Gabi slides down the locker and just cries._

_Flashback:_

* * *

**Verse:**  
**Remember the time we jumped the fence when**  
**the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in.**  
**You held my hand then, then made me crawl**

**I swore to God it was the best night of my life.**  
**Or when you took me across the world, we**  
**promised that this will last forever but now I see.**

**It was my past life, a beautiful time**  
**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.**

**[Ah]**  
**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Troy and Gabriella playing on a beach with only the pair of them present, not that they really noticed. The only thing that mattered was their partner._

_Flashback:_

* * *

**Chorus:**  
**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

**Bridge:**  
**It was a past (he was a past life) life, a beautiful time.**  
**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.**

**[Till the sun rise.]**

She held the note, and stretched her hands up as she tried to pour her love into it, tried to reach Troy.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Troy and Gabriella on her balcony staring into the others eyes, completely oblivious to their surroundings._

_Only aware of the other and their love as the sun rose behind them casting a dusty pink light on the pair._

_Flashback:_

* * *

**Chorus:**  
**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Gabi clutching a pillow, all alone, as tears pour out of her eyes._

_Flashback:_

* * *

The crowd was silent and overwhelmed by the emotions they felt from this one song.

It seemed like the club all began to applaud at one time.

Troy was both speechless and reveling in the rush of good memories this song brought.

_"No way was the girl up there Bree. It had to be his Gabi. Maybe there was a chance to change her back."_

The traitorous thought leaped up before he could squash it.

He was brought back to reality.

No. Not his Gabi. Not now. Not after what she did.

He repeated the thought over and over.

Not his Gabi. Not anymore.

* * *

A young music scout stood in a VIP part of the club listening to the thunderous applause they gave the girl.

"Hmmm...She has the looks, the voice, the versatile range of styles, charisma and the confidence. Yes, she'll do well."

**BGC records has to have her. Bree will be huge.**

* * *

_**An: Got a glimpse of Gabi in this chapter. And hints of what happened besides the gang abandoning her and losing Troy that turned her into Bree. Decided to give a sappy/sad like ending.**_

_**Don't worry people. She won't go running back to the gang and Troy when they find out the truth. She'll make them suffer but gradually. She has to deal with some of her own issues before that happens but the guilt will soon suffocate the wildcats. :) And next chapter you're going to see the real wild side of Bree.**_

_**(Remember those warnings about drugs, drinking, and possibly sexual situations?)**_

_**All chaps with songs will probably have a length similar to this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I loved the idea of this chapter. And I love all the songs Bree will sing at the club. 2nd and 3**__**rd**__** of three parts of club scene. In this chap, she'll do an encore with some fun songs, flirt with Troy and some others while singing and drink a bit. The last and third part will just be Bree drinking, flirting, and her just letting go.**_

_**IMPORTANT: 4 Songs in the 1**__**st**__** half (in this order): Only girl in the world by Rihanna, Circus by Britney Spears, Toxic by Britney Spears, then finally Hips don't Lie by Shakira with help from Troy. - (Erica's gonna volunteer him. :) –**_

_**AN: Her little dance brought up some bad memories so you'll see how the gang is forced to confront the darker side of Bree. She's not the same girl they once knew. She'll be drinking and doing drugs so**_

_**WARNING: Drug use and Underage Drinking **_

_**2**__**nd**__** half's song inspiration: Imaginary by Evanescence and In the Dark by Flyleaf**_

_**Lyrics in bold**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for senior year and she's ready to show them what they created.

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Welcome to the Tales of a Teenage Jezebel**

* * *

Bree stumbled backstage, panicking.

_**Oh my God!**_

_**I basically just said I still love Troy.**_

_**Ugh!**_

She spotted a waiter passing her with a tray of vodka bitter lemons (a type alcoholic drink)

She grabbed 3 and downed them one after another. It allowed her to clear the panic from her mind.

"He doesn't care anyway. He has _Sam."_

A wave of pain washed over her and her heart broke a little more.

"Guess he got over me pretty fast."

She grabbed a glass of champagne from another passing waiter's tray but decided to sip this one.

"Excuse me miss. Can I talk to you for a second?" A smooth and cultured voice asked from behind her.

She turned around to meet a man in his late twenties with a black suit on.

"Yes?"

"I'm Jason from BGC records. I've been looking for new talent and I think you have it."

Her eyes widened.

"Me?"

Jason chuckled.

"Yes, you. To get the deal though, you have to show me something."

Bree raised an eyebrow. She wasn't going to be one of the girls who slept their way to the top. She wanted to make it on her talent alone.

Plus, sex to her was a stress reliever, something fun and painless, not a means to get ahead in life.

"What would that be?"

"I've seen that you're able to do slow songs with lots of emotions but can you do sexy, fast, and catchy club hits?"

Bree smiled coyly.

"Is that a challenge?"

His smirk was her answer.

Her smile turned into a cocky smirk.

"You just sit and be entertained. I might show you some of my Spanish heritage while I'm at it."

She turned around and sashayed away, while going to talk to Mike. She _**never**_ backed down from a challenge and she wouldn't start now.

* * *

_**After a quick conversation with Mike**_

* * *

Mike and Erica returned to the stage after a brief talk with Bree. The DJ stopped the records playing in anticipation of what was to come.

"Wow", he said to the crowd. "That was amazing wasn't it?"

A round of applause and screams greeted his words.

"We have a surprise. Bree has offered to do an encore. "He said

The roaring chant of "Encore, Encore." was all the answer he needed.

Erica stepped up to the mike.

"She will be doing 4 songs and will need a male partner to do the last one with. Whoever the spotlight stops on will need to get his part from us and memorize it by then, it's not that hard."

The spotlight went all over the room, past nearly every excited male in the place and landed on... Troy.

Inside, Erica smirked.

This would be interesting.

* * *

Sam was jealous. This wasn't fair.

How did the stupid pushover get both the singing ability and the attention of _her boyfriend?_

She muttered, "I wondered who she slept with to get this gig?"

Nearby, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor heard it and started to snicker.

* * *

Bree walked on stage, dressed in the same thing as before.

"I'm gonna do all fast paced songs and my last one will be special. I'll have a surprise partner. I don't even know who it is. So partner be ready!" She called out with a grin. This one is called only girl in the world."

**La, la, la, la**  
**La, la, la, la**  
**La, la, la, la**

**I want you to love me like I'm a hot guy**  
**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**

* * *

She made the "think" move

* * *

**So boy, forget about the world**  
**'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight**  
**I wanna make your beg for it**  
**Then I'ma make you swallow your pride**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world like I'm the only one that's in command**

* * *

She laid a hand over heart before pushing out with her hand and bringing it in a half circle

* * *

**'Cause I'm the only one who understands**  
**How to make you feel like a man**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one**

**Want you to take me like a thief in the night**  
**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**  
**Baby, I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin'**  
**You can come inside**

* * *

She made a come hither move

* * *

**And when you enter, you ain't leavin'**  
**Be my prisoner for the night**

* * *

She put her hands together in a "handcuff me" motion.

* * *

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world like I'm the only one that's in command**

**'Cause I'm the only one who understands**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one**

**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you first**  
**Oh, make it last all night**

**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you first**  
**Make it last all night**

* * *

She reached up to the sky before swiveling back down.

* * *

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world like I'm the only one that's in command**

**'Cause I'm the only one who understands**  
**How to make you feel like a man**  
**Only girl in the world, girl in the world**  
**Only girl in the world, girl in the world**

* * *

"This was very fun and was written when I was feeling particularly forward one day." Bree explained.

"It's called Circus."

**There's only two types of people in the world**  
**The ones that entertain and the ones that observe**  
**Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl**  
**Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**

* * *

She jumped off stage, let her headset mic take over, and strutted through the crowd.

* * *

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots **  
**(Call the shots) **  
**I'm like a firecracker I make it hot**  
**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**  
**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**  
**I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage**  
**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

* * *

She moved through the crowd seducing men just with her eyes.

* * *

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

**There's only two types of guys out there**  
**Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared**  
**So baby, I hope that you came prepared**  
**I run a tight ship so beware**

* * *

She made the whip movement with her hand.

* * *

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots **  
**(Call the shots) **  
**I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot**  
**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**  
**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**  
**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage**  
**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

* * *

She stopped behind a random guy, wrapped her arms around his front then slowly, seductively slid her hands down his chest, him melting while she did, before she left just as suddenly she appeared**.**

* * *

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

* * *

She made the "bring it" move with her hand.

* * *

**Let's go**  
**Let me see what you can do**  
**I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus**  
**Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

She ended in a pose, one hand on her hip and the over her chest

* * *

The lights went out and Bree's voice came out from the darkness.

"Woo, that was fun. This next one is Toxic. It about that one guy every girl will find that she's addicted to whether it's good for her or not."

The lights focused back to find Bree lying down upstage.

She smirked, knowing that somewhere out there Jason was sure to be entertained.

A stray thought escaped her," Troy is my toxic drug."

She decided to ignore the thought knowing that it was a topic she did not want to examine in close detail just then and just sing.

**Baby, can't you see?**  
**I'm calling a guy like you**  
**Should wear a warning**  
**It's dangerous, I'm fallin'**

* * *

She slid her hands down her body while sang

* * *

**There's no escape**  
**I can't wait, I need a hit**  
**Baby, give me it**  
**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**

**Too high, can't come down**  
**Losing my head**  
**Spinning 'round and 'round**  
**Do you feel me now?**

* * *

She stood up slowly rolling in perceived ecstasy, like she was on a drug high.

* * *

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

* * *

She blew a kiss and jumped off stage once again.

* * *

**It's getting late**  
**To give you up**  
**I took a sip from my devil cup**  
**Slowly, it's taking over me**

* * *

She took a sip of a drink she stole off of some guy's tray and raised her glass in the air

* * *

**Too high, can't come down**  
**It's in the air**  
**And it's all around**  
**Can you feel me now?**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

* * *

She crept up behind a guy slowly tilting his head to the side, before slowly licking all the way up his neck, causing his eyes to roll up in his head as he went weak knees'.

Troy felt a flash of jealousy.

_"_**_What is she doing?_"**

"Licking some random guy's neck apparently." Taylor replied disgusted

* * *

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

She walked back to stage slowly.

**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now**  
**I think I'm ready now**  
**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now**

* * *

"Now is the time for the last song. I'm half Latino, half Colombian. I wanted to show a bit of my heritage in this song. We'll have a 5 minute break where I will meet my partner and have a quick costume change. See you then!" Bree announced before going to change.

"Are you sure you want to do this troy?" Sharpay asked.

Troy growled, annoyed. "Yes Sharpay. I'm fine. I will not avoid Gabriella as if _**I **_was the one to do something wrong."

"Okay, okay. Just making sure, no need to bite my head off." Shar backed down.

Troy rolled his eyes and went back stage.

Erica greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Erica. and you are?"

"Troy Bolton."

"**He's** my partner?" a voice behind him said.

Troy turned around and his breath caught.

Bree hair was loose and tumbling over her shoulders. She had on this red bustier with beads hanging from it and black tights with some kind of see-through material covering it.

She was **gorgeous.**

None of that awe was shown in his voice or eyes except for a brief flash of admiration. "It isn't as if I enjoy being in your company either." He said coldly.

He almost flinched when he thought hurt flashed into those eyes.

That thought was ruined when she replied equally as cold "Let's just do this."

Despite the freezing glares and chilling words the two gave each other, Erica could see the spark between the two.

* * *

"This song is called Hips don't lie." Monique announced.

(Bree will dance like Shakira from the video.)

**Bree**

_Troy_

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting  
(We got the refugees up in here)  
No fighting  
No fighting_

_Gabriella, Gabriella_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
_She make a man want to speak Spanish_  
_Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_(Gabriella, Gabriella)_

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it_

Bree started belly dancing and rolling her hips while dancing against Troy

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She make a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
(Gabriella x2)_

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

**I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

_(Gabriella, Gabriella)_

**I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie**  
**And I'm starting to feel it's right**  
**All the attraction, the tension**  
**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan**

She sat in the chair and bounced her knees to the beat before standing up and belly dancing

**My will and self-restraint**  
**Have come to fail now, fail now**  
**See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know**  
**That's a bit too hard to explain**

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de da  
_**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de da**

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She make a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa_  
(_Gabriella, Gabriella)_

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

_Senorita, feel the conga  
Let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

She started a traditional Columbian dance, rolling and bucking her hips. Then Troy and Gabriella started a salsa like dance complete with hand clapping.

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi**

_Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy  
A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'Pac carried crates  
For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy_

**Why the CIA wanna watch us?**  
_Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
[Incomprehensible]  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

Troy and Bree started grinding

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto**

They turned around and faced each other.

**Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie**  
**And I'm starting to feel it's right**  
**The attraction, the tension**  
**Baby, like this is perfection**

_No fighting  
_**No fighting**

Bree and Troy stood facing each other, breathing heavily and staring into the others eyes. Everyone could see the tension between them. The only thing breaking their trance was the applause of audience.

* * *

Jason eyes widened in surprise.

"She's perfect. We could market her to the Spanish community also. Plus her dancing! I should send my boss the videos now. He'll love her."

Backstage, Erica and Monique smirked and grouped together. They had seen the electricity between the two.

_**And with this act, Operation Troyella was born.**_

* * *

Bree could feel herself drowning in those electric blue eyes. Feelings she thought she has pushed to the back of her mind popped back up.

"What if..."

She let herself fall into those eyes. For once, she let go of all the guilt and self-hatred she has held since the night she was left behind.

For the first time in a long time, she felt like the old Gabriella. The Gabriella before everything happened. The bright, happy, mostly innocent Gabriella the gang used to know. The Gabriella that had not yet been fully exposed to the darkness and depravities of the world that her mother had once protected her from.

She crashed back to reality when the gang came congratulate him and Troy pushed her back.

She glanced back at the gang as they glared at her and Troy, who was kissing Sam and steadily ignoring her presence.

Why did she keep fooling herself? Nothing would ever change.

Her mask of indifference came back up and she turned on her heel and walked away. It was time to forget once more.

* * *

Troy felt himself be pulled into those deep brown eyes he so loved.

"What if..."

For once, she didn't have her usual mask up. He could see the old Gabriella there, in her eyes.

"**His** Gabi" He thought fondly

Underneath it all, he could see a hidden pain, guilt, vulnerability, and...something else?

He had to look up when the gang got on stage and he pushed Bree away when he saw Sam. He couldn't forget who was really there for him. Though, he felt a little guilty kissing Sam while still thinking about Bree.

Looking up, he saw Bree walking away, her mask back into place.

Troy couldn't help feeling like they had just missed a chance at something important and it would cost the gang later.

* * *

Bree shook her head, erasing all thoughts of a possible future with Troy out of her head. What was wrong with her? They weren't the same anymore, in addition he already had Sam.

"He already hurt me enough, I don't need him. I don't them. I don't need _anyone._" She thought.

Thinking about that lead to thinking about her departure from East High, which lead to thoughts about **that night**.

_**The night Gabriella finally Died**_ _**and Bree was born.**_

"Mami..."

Changing into another outfit, she went into backstage, to the **real **VIP.

Looking around she saw someone pull out a small baggy filled with some white powder in the middle of a group.

She knew that no one would say anything. To enter VIP, you had to sign an agreement to not release any illegal activities you saw going on to the cops. There was severe consequences for the breaking of that agreement. It was one reason the sibs clubs were always so popular. It was a legitimate club but the VIP section was underground.

The sibs did not endorse or really approve at all of drug use, or other such illegal activities but they wanted to create a sort of clean, safe haven for those active in that lifestyle while heavily profiting from that safety. Even they had limits to how illegal an activity could be however.

They were infamous back in Chicago for the secrecy agreement that ensured real privacy. Many celebrities frequented the club, and they were hoping for the same success. They had to leave the first club in the hands of the very capable manager to travel here with her, something she protested against but was secretly happy about.

The man saw her looking and beckoned her over.

"Want to join in on the party honey?"

Bree was unsure.

"Should I? I did promise the sibs I would try to stop."

A wave of grief washed over her.

"But oh god, it still hurts so much."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Fuck it. I'll apologize later. Now it's time to forget." she thought.

"Sure."

She smiled flirtatiously.

* * *

Erica and Mike, James and Monique went on stage to congratulate Troy.

"Hey Troy, Hey Troy's friends." Erica said.

"We're the owners of the club, I'm Mike, that's Erica, this is Monique and that is James." Mike said.

"We saw your performance and we were impressed. We decided to ask you if you and your friends wanted to come backstage, the real VIP."

Sharpay got excited.

"Of course we'll go."

James laughed her enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you're so excited. First things first though. We need you to sign this agreement. It's no big deal. It just ensures that you know not to release any untoward information to law enforcement or the media."

Once everyone signed the agreement, Monique nodded.

"Okay then, let's go."

Chad looked around backstage.

All around were chairs and sofas of all kinds.

"Whoa, this place is like a lounge mixed with a dance club." He said.

Erica, hearing him, turned around.

"That is what it was designed to be like." She told him with a smile.

They were being given a tour around the place.

They had a bar back here, waiters passing around drinks on trays, people dancing and letting loose.

In one corner, he saw a whole congregation of people crowded around a table.

Then he heard one very familiar laugh.

He turned to the owners.

"Hey guys, what is that over there?"

Mike turned around to see a whole congregation of people in that corner.

"I don't know but we'll find out."

Troy and everyone else walked to where Chad had pointed out. He saw the familiar brown head of hair with colorful streaks lowering their head to a table. When they lifted their head, his suspicions were confirmed.

Seeing her new outfit, briefly he wondered where she got all these clothes from.

Was there a closet of hers somewhere in the club?

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, He went over to Mike.

"Is that Bree over there? What is she doing?"

Mike's eyes widened.

"Dammit, she told me she stopped messing with cocaine."

He turned to the other sibs.

"She's fucking around with coke again!" He told them, beyond furious and seriously worried.

**"BREE**!" He barked out.

Troy stopped and turned around.

The gang had also stopped at Mike's statement and looked at each other.

Seeing Bree look up unconcerned, they turned to stare at her.

"_Cocaine?" _They all thought shocked.

_**Who was this girl?**_

* * *

Bree did a line of cocaine.

"Oh yeah, that was great."

Rubbing the rest of the white powder off of her nose, she fell back onto the sofa she was sitting on.

Everything was colorful, and so very pretty.

There was no hate, no love, no pain in this world.

It was just her, the music, the people, and the colors.

Nothing could break her euphoria right now.

"**BREE**!" A voice barked out.

...Except maybe that.

She looked and saw the sibs and the gang staring at her shocked.

Dammit.

_And Her High was going so well_.

James rushed over there and pulled Bree up by her arm off the couch.

"Let's go have a talk Gabriella." He said through clenched teeth.

"Okay Okay, no need to hurry.' She said carelessly.

She got up and did a twirl over to everyone.

Smiling and waving, she greeted everyone.

"Hey guys!" She said brightly.

The gang, including Sam, exchanged glances.

She was treating them nicely. She had to be high.

The gang were ignored as the owners talked to Bree.

"Uh...guys. Maybe we should leave them to this and move away a little." Sam said

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"We should but I want to hear this conversation, so shut up."

Listening in on the conversation, they heard Monique ask, "Didn't you promise us you would quit sniffing cocaine, doing drugs in general actually?"

Bree gave a long suffering sigh. "Yes, I know I did but being here has brought up bad memories. Too many bad memories, so I reverted back to old habits. Stupid? Yes. A Bad Decision? Yes. Will there be consequences? Yes. Will I regret it later? Maybe. Do I regret it now? No. And I'll be damned if you break my high now. I feel no pain, nothing can hurt me right now."

Switching emotions quickly, she pleaded.

"You can yell at me later when we get home. Just let me be, just this once."

They couldn't stand up to her puppy dog eyes full of the pain.

"Just go, we will talk about this when we get home." James said.

"And no more drugs. Just work off your high." Monique said sighing.

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed

She gave them a group hug before rushing past the gang to the dance floor.

"See you guys at school!" She said to them

They just looked at the sibs who looked back at them before sighing and walking over...

"Let's go guys, and finish your tour before you go party."

The gang was bewildered.

Gabriella was doing drugs, the owners were let her despite having a major problem with it, and apparently she lived with them?

So many questions.

**What was going on here? **They wondered.

* * *

_**Yea, I really don't like the ending, but oh well.**_

_**The sibs (siblings) are what Bree calls Mike, James, Erica, and Monique.**_

_**They are basically what she considers them the only family she has left.**_

_**Anyway, Read and Review.**_


	4. Interlude 1

_**Hey guys. This is the companion one-shot that describes some of the background behind Gabriella's personality change.**_

_**It's about the reason Bree hates herself. The murder of her mother. The only person that was supporting her through everything.**_

_**This may just be the first of many one shots describing Gabi's transformation in Bree and her subsequent downward spiral into depression, drug abuse, partying, and alcohol. Which she is still dealing with in BGC.**_

_**Song to listen while reading {Hurricane- 30 seconds to mars}**_

_**Or Circle by Flyleaf**_

_**Songs literally made me want to write this one-shot and made me cry while writing it. This is just 10x's better with the song playing.**_

* * *

**Welcome to Tales of a Teenage Jezebel**

* * *

Gabriella and her mom were riding in the car having one of their now daily arguments.

"It's nothing mom. Nothing. Just let me deal with it. "

"No mija. You can't deal with it alone anymore. I don't like this new person you've become. We will figure this out together,"

The rain poured outside and the sky rumbled ominously. Something bad was going to happen.

"No mama, I'm almost 18. Let me grow up! God, just let me out! I'll walk!"

Gabriella hopped out and ran down a dark alley in the pouring rain as the car slowed down to a stop sign. Her mother got out and ran after her. She caught up to Gabriella and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Whatever you're going through mija, we can figure it out together. Don't push me away."

A leering voice was heard in the darkness.

"Aww, isn't this just the perfect family moment? Too bad I have to ruin it."

A man came out of the shadows with a gun.

He had greasy grey long hair and cold and unfeeling grey eyes.

_**He was the reaper.**_

_**And he had come to collect.**_

* * *

Maria Montez's eyes widened.

She knew she wouldn't make it out of this alley alive but she'd be damned if her daughter didn't. She squeezed her special, amazing daughter one more time, knowing she would get no more chances.

"I love you mija, remember that. Forever and Always"

Gabriella was confused. Why was her mom saying goodbye? They promised never to use that phrase unless something bad happened, especially since it was the phrase her father always used to say.

But she answered back anyways.

"Forever and Always."

Why was her mom talking like she wouldn't see her again?

She widened her eyes as far as possible. Was her mom about to do what she thought she was?

"No mom, don't! I need you! We can get out together!"

Maria smiled sadly at her daughter, taking in everything about her one last time. Her beautiful, sweet, smart, brave Gabriella.

"Run and don't look back." She instructed her daughter.

She turned back to the murderer.

She turned her most repellant death glare on.

**"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Daughter."**

The killer just raised his gun and raised his eyebrows.

"Who's gonna stop me?"

Maria was confused as to what he was pointing at when she saw it wasn't aimed at her until she turned around and saw Gabriella inching backwards behind her. No! What was she still doing here! She told her to run, not freeze up!

She heard the cock of the safety and jumped in front of the gun.

**BANG!**

Gabriella turned around just in time to be hit by a spray of blood.

She froze.

She saw her mother fall down in a graceful arch.

_**Thump Thump**_

Saw the killer smile his twisted smile

_**Thump Thump**_

Ran over and gathered her mother in her arms

_**Thump.. Thump**_

Heard the last words that cut so deep into her heart and would be wedged into her heart and imprinted into her mind forevermore.

_**Thump...**_

"I love...you...Mija. I'm...so...proud... of...youu..."

_**Silence**_

"NOO!"

"NOT YOU MOMMY! NOT YOU! Please... come back...please... "

Bree looked up, saw that the man had tossed away the gun.

He leered. "Were gonna play for a little while. You're going to be easy pickings. I won't even need the gun."

All she saw was red.

* * *

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

* * *

Bree came to.

She was holding the gun. The killer was laying on her and squishing her down, but he was obviously dead. The sticky feeling of his blood on her clothes told her that.

She pushed the killer off of her and sneered at his corpse, disgusted.

"Good riddance, he was a waste of life." She thought.

Bree walked to her beautiful mother, gathered her in her arms, stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. She could feel that the life had left her already. Staring into faded brown eyes, Bree knew at that moment that her mother was not the only person to die that night. This tragedy would leave claim three lives, even if there was only two corpses to prove it. This night had left behind 3 empty husks, devoid of life, love, and hope.

Bree doesn't know how long she sat there rocking her mother and whispering soft little pleas, but eventually she heard heels clicking, voices, and laughter coming closer. She didn't care. She was numb to it all.

_**This was all her fault. She was a murderer.**_

"OH MY GOD!" A female voice screamed.

Bree looked up at the group of young college students, her clothes soaked in blood, holding a dead body, with another one down the alley a little way and forced the words out.

"Help me..."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Interlude 2

_**Another one-shot. Decided to turn this into a series of one-shots about Bree's life before she came back to East High.**_

_**This may be very depressing, hence the tragedy/Angst rating.**_

_**This series of one shots will show Gabriella's**_ _**subsequent downward spiral into depression, drug abuse, excessive partying, and alcohol. Which she is still dealing with in BGC.**_

_**In this one you find out who the people who found her are. If you read BGC, you'll find that they are familiar. This is where she met them.**_

_**I will have a song recommendation for each one-shot. Music just makes reading FF better**_.

_**Song: **_**Understanding and field of innocence by Evanescence**

* * *

**Welcome to Tales of a Teenage Jezebel**

* * *

Erica felt for the young girl in front of her. She was horrified that anyone would have to witness what this girl witnessed.

She felt the motherly instinct of hers creep and she walked up to the shivering girl holding the corpse of a woman who was obviously related to her (Mother perhaps?) and kneeled beside them.

"It'll be okay honey. Mike, call the police!"

The girl was obviously in shock and she only heard the whispered pleas of the girl.

"_Wake up mommy. I'm sorry. Don't leave me...please."_

_"I'll do whatever you say, I'll never backtalk you again._

_**Just wake up.**_

_**Wake up**__**.**_

_**WAKE UP!"**_

_"__PLEASE__, you're the only one I have left. Don't leave me here all alone."_

_Please... Please... I'm sorry. Please. Come back."_

The girl's voice broke at the end as her throat closed up.

Erica felt her heart break just a little more as tears welled up in her eyes.

Bree looked up into the eyes of the stranger.

Nothing else registered in her mind except for four things.

* * *

**1) Her mother was dead.**

**2) It was all her fault**

**3) She was a murderer**

**4) She was all alone now.**

* * *

Grief flowed from Gabi's every pore and she saw tears flow out of the strange woman's eyes as she knelled beside them.

She heard the distant sounds of sirens coming closer.

Why weren't they here earlier?

Her anger stirred.

They could have saved her mother!

She felt the body being taken from her and the anguished screams of someone nearby.

Where was that coming from?

Who was it coming from?

She reached out to her mother in that black body bag,

Where were they taking her mama?

She stopped short when the woman she loved the most, her only supporter's body was loaded in the ambulance and she noticed the bright red liquid all over her hands, all over her body

_**Her mother's blood and her mother's killers blood was all over her.**_

She started rubbing at her skin furiously.

"Get it off. Get it off. Get it off." repeated in her mind.

She felt so _dirty._

So_ filthy_.

Distantly, she noticed that the screams had stopped.

Why did she feel so heavy all of a sudden?

She felt someone catch her as she welcomed the darkness.

The dark always protected her.

* * *

Mike, James, Monique, and Erica were all holding the girl back when she began trying to rub the blood off of her body frantically. They heard her muttering.

"Get it off, Get it off. Get it off."

They tried to stop her from hurting herself and caught her when she suddenly collapsed.

(More like James and Mike caught her while Monique and Erica whispered comforting words they knew she didn't hear.)

They all heard the last thing she whispered though.

"God, please don't hate me. Because I'll die if you do."

* * *

_**Depressing. I know. Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Reading this may actually make you understand BGC a little better.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're giving this a chance. **_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for senior year and she's ready to show them what they created.

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Welcome to Tales of a Teenage Jezebel**

* * *

It was a week and a half since Bree had arrived back at East High and 2 days since the club incident. Bree's level of popularity had shot up even further. Everyone knew who she was and loved her, well most people anyway.

She was sweet and loving yet had a dark, mysterious, and dangerous aura. That dichotomy fascinated everyone.

They clearly remembered the Gabriella of last year, the "Sweetheart" of East High, and wondered what had changed her in the months she had been gone. That time in her history was clouded in intrigue. She was now affectionately termed "the _Fallen _Angel" of East High.

If you talked bad about her, there would be consequences. It would end in social exclusion.

No one dared to physically bully anyone, at least not in front of Bree. Not since the last time someone confessed to being bullied and she took the bully in an empty class room. When they came out 10 minutes later, the bully was really pale and looked somewhat traumatized. After that, everyone was slightly terrified of being on Bree's bad side.

No one knows what happened in that room except for Bree and the bully, and none of them are speaking about it.

The only people that matched her level of popularity and the only people who could talk bad about her without consequences from the other students were the wildcat gang, the ones with the worst history with her.

The students in question were standing at Troy's locker before homeroom and before school discussing Bree.

"Man, I'm still shocked. Gabriella? Cocaine? Really? I mean she was a slut but I don't think she was a druggie too. That would explain so much." Kelsey said.

"Yeah. I'd get her arrested but she'd bring so much shame to this school. I couldn't bear it." Sharpay said in her usual dramatic tone.

The rest of the gang agreed.

Troy stayed silent, remembering the 2 month period, right after he found out Gabi betrayed him, where he went down a bad path. He did the whole sex, drugs, and drinking deal.

Sam, seeing his eyes spaced out and unfocused and knowing where his thoughts lead, snapped at the gang to shut up, shooting a glance at Troy.

She touched his arm. "Honey?"

Troy snapped out of his memories. "I'm fine."

Seeing his friends and girlfriend looking at him worried, he felt love and gratitude fill him.

Where would he be without them? Would he still be stuck in that downward spiral?

He kissed his girlfriend of 5 months, eyes full of love.

She had saved him. He really did care about her...

Just not as much as Gabriella.

He saw the gang glaring behind him and saw the object of his affections surrounded by her usual crowd.

His thoughts rushed back to that night in the club, seeing her do drugs and drink freely, without a care in the world.

She was going down the same path the gang and Sam saved him from, he realized. But there was no one there to stop her.

Right then and there he decided.

No matter how much he hated her (but also loved her), no matter how much the gang despised her, no matter how much Sam and his parents hated her, he wouldn't – couldn't - let her destroy herself the way he himself almost had.

He wondered if the gang would help. It would certainly be easier if they did and they really wouldn't let her kill herself when they had saved him.

_**What he didn't know and didn't realize is that he may have already been too late.**_

* * *

_(Lunch Time)_

Bree could feel the very familiar self-destructive urges creeping back on her.

This happened every once in a while when she tried to push back those feelings of guilt, hatred and anger she couldn't seem to escape.

She figured she couldn't feel any real happiness or good emotions anymore. She lost that ability the night her mother was murdered right in front of her and the last of her innocence was shredded.

The idea of love and love itself was tainted to her once she saw what it could do and made her sick to her stomach. Only hurt and pain came from love. She found out_** that **_the hard way.

However, denying love left her as an empty, unfeeling shell. Something she didn't want to be anymore. That's where the drugs and alcohol helped. It dulled the apathy that controlled her reactions.

She needed to feel **something, **no matter what that was.

Her chest tightened. She was suffocating here, she needed free fresh air, she needed to _breathe_. And she knew just where to go, but first she needed to get her lyrics book.

She got up, leaving her associates at her table, saying she needed "fresh air and to be alone." They understood her need for solitude, making her extremely grateful to be hanging out with these people.

As she left the cafeteria, she was deep in thought and didn't notice she was being followed by people she was sure didn't give a damn about her.

* * *

_(Lunch Time With Wildcats)_

Troy couldn't wait anymore. He had to ask the gang if they were going to help.

"Um...guys, can I ask you to help with something?" He asked nervously.

Seeing the questioning glances and affirmative nods, he steeled himself to their objections and kept going.

"Okay, remember the thing Saturday? When we saw Gabriella taking drugs?"

Seeing the nods from the people who saw it he said, "Well, I remembered how I did all...those kind of things and I want to help her. I can't let her destroy herself. It's not okay."

The group just stared at him.

"I say she deserves it. She knows the consequences of her actions and she does it anyway." Jason muttered.

Troy heard it and hissed at him, "You helped me, I knew _exactly _what I was doing, so why not her? No matter what she did last year, she did make me happy for a while,_ us_ happy for a while."

Jason looked away," I actually care about you though." He muttered again almost inaudibly.

"Could you do it for me at least?" He asked, addressing the gang as a whole.

They shared hesitant glances before Ryan spoke for all of them.

"For you I guess." He sighed heavily.

Troy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you guys."

Looking up, he noticed Bree leaving the cafe.

"Look here's our chance. Let's go follow her."

They got up and followed her to her locker where she pulled out this black leather journal before walking up to the little garden area that was once her and Troy's "special spot."

He hadn't been here in a while. Not since she left and he began dating Sam.

Taking a deep breath, he led the gang on the roof where she was leaning on the balcony and writing in the book.

Sensing people she looked up, glaring once she recognized them.

Troy sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

She was so tempted.

All she had to do was open the little packet of drugs stashed at the back of her lyric book. Then it would all go away.

But no, she promised the sibs she would stop using, the packet was only there to prove to herself that she could resist temptation anyway, so she wrote instead.

Writing songs took the feelings and put them into words, words she could sing, let go, and set free.

The way she was unable to free herself.

Sensing eyes, she looked up. There they were, the last people she wanted to see right now. _The Wildcat Gang._ Just Great! This was exactly what she needed in her life right now, more drama.

What did they want? She didn't want them there. How did they even know she was here?

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew they weren't the reason her life was ruined. She wanted to hate them, to even dislike them, but she couldn't.

So yes, she wanted to rage and scream at them, lay the blame on someone she could hurt instead of the whole world, but she just couldn't because it was never their fault and it wasn't fair to blame them for everything that had happened to her.

Instead she just sighed tiredly and asked what they wanted.

The gang was confused by the sudden switch of attitudes. Her initial body language practically radiated hostility but all of a sudden it was a flip was switched and now she just looked tired.

Chad answered," We want to help you. You need it."

Bree just raised her eyebrow, wondering just who would accept this so-called "help" when it was offered so offensively.

"Excuse me? I need help with what?"

Sam looked at her coldly. "With your drug problems."

Bree snorted.

"Listen, I don't have a drug problem. So you can leave now. Don't act all concerned now when you weren't there for me last year. I'd appreciate it so much if you could just piss off. I have things to do." She said addressing the whole gang.

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"We just want to help Gabi. I went down the path you're starting on last year. It's not pretty. You'll kill yourself."

"What path? I'm just having fun, living a little. Stop being such a prick! I don't need your fake concern." Bree yelled at him.

He was annoying her with his fake emotions.

He, _**they**_, abandoned her last year. Why try to _"save_" her now?

"You know what! Fuck you Bitch! We're trying to help you. I knew we should've just let you be. "Taylor exploded.

Sharpay followed her example. "You just have fun being a skank. At least you don't have to lie to us this time to do it!"

Bree couldn't take it. She knew what Sharpay was referring to.

"No fuck **you**! I told you I was fucking drugged and raped at that party! Why the fuck would I sex up some random guy when I was committed to Troy. What the hell kind of person did you think I was? I barely even remember what happened, and what I do remember is just..."

She trailed off, as the memories she had tried to suppress since that night floated to the surface and tears leaped in her eyes.

She hadn't even told her mother.

The only people she told were the gang and _they didn't believe her._

She was so ashamed, still so ashamed.

_**Mom...I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wouldn't have been able to bear your disappointment.**_ _**If I only knew. I'd give anything to have you here with me right now.**_

Sam, with bad timing as usual, uttered a comment that pushed Bree to the breaking point.

"Wow, what a great actress. Fake tears and all. Bravo, great show." She said sarcastically. "I wonder how your mom feels. Knowing she has such a slutty, loose daughter. I would hate to be Maria Montez."

Bree grabbed the glass vase nearest her and threw it at Sam. She moved out of the way and it crashed and broke next to her.

Bree raced over and grabbed a piece of the glass and held it up to Sam's neck, pulling her hair back. The rest of the gang was still frozen in shock.

Bree's eyes were full of fire yet as cold as a glacier, even as tears poured out of them.

"**Don't you ever utter such an angel's name out of your dirty mouth. **_**Ever!**_ **You don't deserve to say her name, you aren't worthy. I hear you saying her name, mentioning her at all...and I will carve you up like a pumpkin.** **This is not a threat.** _**This is a promise." **_

Sam looked into her eyes and saw that Bree was dead serious. She really would do it. The others snapped out of their shock.

"Let her GO!" Troy yelled.

"Yea! Put the shit down!" Chad yelled at her.

Of course the girls wanted to follow up on the mother topic, seeing how much it hurt her.

"Your mom would be ashamed." Taylor sneered. "I would die before I claimed you as my daughter." Sharpay followed with.

Hearing Sharpay's comment, Bree dropped the glass, leaving a small drop of blood on Sam's throat, her heart breaking a little more.

She ran to get her book before running to the door.

In the doorway, she turned around, blood dripping on the floor from the slim gashes she had in her hand from holding the glass too tight.

Her eyes were red and puffy with tears dripping steadily from them.

"For your information... **My mother is **_**dead!"**_

She left, gifting the horrified group with one last pain and anger filled glare.

She needed to go anywhere, anywhere but here.

First she needed to write down the lyrics playing her head, the emotions were too much. Then she'd go drink her sorrows away.

Troy and the gang stared horrified at the dotty trail of blood leading out the door, all lost in their own world.

Sam was still leaning on the wall, hands at her throat and glass shattered all around her. The gang still in their various positions.

They were all thinking the same thing.

_What have we done?_

* * *

Bree laid in the little meadow stretched out with a bottle of whisky in one hand, her lyric book in the other, and several other bottles of alcohol( some empty, some not) scattered near her. They were all kept within her reach.

Occasionally she would take a long drain of her bottle and write something in her book but besides that she just stared at the bright blue sky as many things she had tried to suppress from her past burst to the surface. Soft little murmurings, light caresses, angry words, purple bruises, bright red blood, desperate cries for help that went unheard, it all came flooding back.

_The love of her life shouting at her "You lying bitch! How could you!"_

_Her friends' cold, accusing eyes screaming their beliefs "YOU DID IT! HOW COULD YOU!"_

_An unknown males (get off me, please get off me) warm breathe by her ear as she was held down and used. "You belong to me. My Snow White Queen."_

_Scratching words into her skin with a razor, eyes dull and body numb. The physical pain was nothing to the mental and emotional pain she already experienced. _

_Being pulled into a motel room with a guy, and closing the door behind her after putting the DO NOT BE DISTURBED sign on the door. She was going to send the emptiness away for a while, until tomorrow at least._

_Light caresses all over her body, her eyes unable to open. "There's nowhere to run, my love. Shh, don't scream. No one's going to hear you scream but me."_

_"I WAS RAPED! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"_

_Standing in a scorching hot shower, scrubbing her skin until it bled. She had to get the filth off, to get rid of the feeling of hands crawling over her._

_Her mother's cold body, empty brown eyes, so like hers, staring back at her._

_A large discolored bruise on her shoulder and the upper part of her back from where she was shoved into a locker by her "best friends"_

_Someone touching her, their touching her, and she can't do anything about it. "You can't abandon me, you belong to me. There's no escaping me my love."_

_Reaching toward Maria as she was put into the ambulance, someone screaming distantly in the background_

_Sitting in a tub fill of water, staring at the light scar on the inside of her bicep. __**DAMAGED GOODS**_

_The Sibs hosting an intervention in hopes of making her see reason. "You can't go on like this anymore, Bree." Monique tried to reason._ _Bree scoffed. "I don't think you understand. I can. This lifestyle makes me feel alive, actually it's more than that. It lets me __**feel.**__ It's the only thing that chases the emptiness away. I can't let that go, I won't. What's the point of existing, of being around at all, if I'm already dead inside?" Bree said._

Bree started laughing, slightly hysterical. Who knew coming back would bring this much pain? She thought she had it all under control. She smiled self-deprecatingly after taking a sip. She was so pathetic.

Well, at least she lots of new material for her songs. "The only good thing I got from coming back to East High" She thought

She had already written the majority of five songs just sitting in this little meadow for the past 2 hours getting absolutely smashed.

This place brought back lots of beautiful but now melancholy memories. This was their little hiding spot, her and them. She showed them this place and eventually it became their secret place to get away from the world when it all became too much. Her last memory here was not so good. Oh, the shouting match. She didn't know if the gang still came here but right now she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. If she was lucky, they would have forgotten about this place.

Lady Luck wasn't on her side, Bree found out, as she looked up and saw the gang enter the meadow through the grove and stare down at her.

She just finished off her bottle of whiskey and threw it to the side, staring up at them and exhaling a large amount of air.

She really needed to be more aware of surroundings.

* * *

Troy and the gang (except for Sam who was at cheerleading practice and honestly didn't care much about Ms. Montez) met by his car, still in shock from the scene at lunch.

Ms. Maria, the woman whom they all still regarded as a second mother despite their anger at her daughter was _**dead?**_

They all just stood staring at each other until Zeke broke the silence "Did any of your parents know? Troy? Your parents were the closest to her."

Taylor responded, "We can go ask our parents. If anyone knows, though, it would be your mom Troy. They were best friends."

Troy tried to shake his shock off. "Uh yeah. Okay." He said distractedly.

"Meet in the meadow, you all do remember where it is right?" Seeing the nods, even the reluctant ones, he got in the car.

"It's...2:30 now. Say we meet at the grove in an hour?"

Hearing agreements he drove off toward home. His parents would tell him if they knew Maria died wouldn't they? They would have gone to her funeral. They didn't hate her, just Gabriella...Right?

Lucille Bolton was in the kitchen making a quick meal for her husband, Jack, and son, who would be there in a second. She took a cup of coffee to Jack before asking him the question on her mind.

"Honey, have you heard anything from Maria? I know she has that..."

She tried to find a word that wasn't too bad. Just thinking about the girl that broke her son's heart and nearly put him on the path to destruction made her blood boil. She loved that girl like a daughter once.

"..Jezebel to worry about but she promised she would write us. She sent the first message and we replied but she hasn't sent anything back."

Jack looked up thoughtfully.

"No I haven't heard anything from her. Her daughter is back in town though. I would ask her but who knows what I would do to her for breaking my boys heart."

She looked up from her own coffee cup to see the fire she still loved so much in his eyes. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She was pouring the coffee in her cup and was preparing to add creamer when her son came running into the house.

"Mom, Dad! Where are you?"

"In here, Honey!" She called.

Her son ran into the room. "Hey, I have a question."

Lucille sat at the kitchen table and raised her cup to take a sip. She could see him prepare himself for something.

"."

She dropped her coffee into her lap. She jumped up, feeling the effects of the scalding hot liquid dropping on her skin, and tried to clean it off. Looking over, she saw her husband doing the same thing.

She prayed, _prayed, _that she hadn't heard what she thought she just heard.

"Troy...Honey...Say that again this time"

Please god. _Let her be wrong_.

* * *

Troy looked at his parents. From their reactions, he suspected that they didn't know. That none of the parents knew.

He steeled himself and pushed through. Saying what he said before much slower. He had to know.

"_Did you know, Gabriella's mom, was dead? And if so... Why didn't you go to her funeral?"_

His suspicions were confirmed when both his mom and dad sat down heavily, like all the air had rushed out of them suddenly.

"What..." His dad whispered, dazed. "When did this happen?"

Troy glanced away, not wanting to see his parents' grief. "I don't know. I only know is because Bree...Oh. I mean Gabriella, kind of exploded on us when we tried to offer her some help with some things she seems to be dealing with. "

His mom burst into tears and hugged his Dad.

"Why wouldn't we be invited?" She wondered.

She suddenly stood up in anger, willing to blame someone for her grief.

"It was that girl wasn't it! She didn't want us to come! Why does she want to hurt us! Hasn't she done enough to hurt our family?"

She collapsed again, grabbing on to Jack tightly. Troy looked at the clock, feeling his own tears coming.

_**3:00 **_it read.

He got up, he wasn't even aware he had sat down.

"I have to go," He told his parents and left, not knowing if they heard him.

* * *

Troy met the rest of the gang met at the secret tree grove.

It was in an unused park about a mile from where Gabriella lived. She found it when she was going for a run one day and a dog started chasing her. She went through this hole in the fence behind this huge tree. After that, she entered this grove of trees. About five minutes in, dead in the center, there is a circle of trees. In the middle of the circle is a beautiful meadow.

In the summer, it's full of wild flowers, daffodils, daises, tulips, roses, and many variants flowers of all kinds. They had a rough day at school and she showed them this place where they could just relax. This became their secret hiding spot before everything collapsed.

Troy lead the way through the fence and into the grove, all of them thinking silently of the conversation that they would have in the meadow and dreading it.

The sight they came upon was one that would not have suspected.

There, stretched out in the middle of the meadow, was Bree humming softly. She had multiple bottles of alcohol surrounding her including Barracuda, Jack Daniels, and Vodka. There was a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a book with a pen acting for a page marker was in the other. She drained the last of the whiskey and threw the bottle to the side.

Looking up at the gang, they could see that her eyes were red, puffy, and slightly unfocused.

She frowned and stopped humming. "What are you lot doing here?" She asked them.

Chad summed up the East High students thoughts in three words.

"**What. The. **_**Fuck."**_

* * *

_**Read and Review. Love to know what you think.**_

_**Confrontation next chapter.**_

_**What will the gang have to say to Bree?**_

_**You found out part of what turned the gang against Bree.**_

_**What do you think really happened that night?**_

_**Will Troy and the wildcats be able to save Bree from herself?**_

_**Will Bree let them back in?**_

_**Will the gang ever believe Bree's side of the story?**_

_**Read on and find out! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Songs to listen to while reading top half: Say When by The Fray**_

_**This is my first time attempting anything lime like so please excuse me if it's not that good**_

_**WARNING: Heated situation below!**_

_**Timeline: At this point of the story, it's August…This means her mother's murder was in February. **_

_**AN: I love all the songs Bree will sing at the club. She basically dedicates the concert to the gang.**_

_**IMPORTANT: Songs in this chapter (in this order): Who Knew by Pink, Conspiracy, Pressure, Brick by Boring Brick, then Ignorance.  
All by Paramore.**_

_**Warning: OC BELOW**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for senior year and she's ready to show them what they created.

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Tales of a Teenage Jezebel **

* * *

"I repeat myself: What are you doing here? You know what, never mind. I really don't care." Bree said tiredly.

She laid back onto the ground from where she had been propped up on her elbow to see the gang and closed her eyes. She really didn't care at all right now. She had to keep the flood of memories out and had no energy to waste on fighting with them.

The gang themselves were getting worried.

Despite how they acted toward her, they still generally loved and thought about her as sister.

They usually exaggerated their hate to cover up their hate and hurt. Trying so hard to cover their own pain and help Troy recover from his, they missed how much pain they caused Gabriella. Blinded by rumors, hurt, and something they thought they would never see, they helped to break the girl they all loved.

First there was the cocaine, and from what Mike said there were a lot more drugs involved where that came, now there's the drinking.

Who was this broken girl in front of them? Was she the confident, dark, and sexy Bree, the sweet and Intelligent Gabriella, or someone else altogether?

Exchanging a glance, it was unanimously decided that yes, she had lied and spread rumors, and yes she had cheated on Troy, but that wasn't important right now. She looked like she was going to crash soon, with no safety net, and that crash was not going to be pretty. They could, in good conscience, let that happen.

"Bree..." Troy said tentatively.

She sighed and opened her eyes, turning her head to them.

"Yes Troy?"

He hesitated. She looked so tired. But the way she was dealing with things were only hurting her and the people around her, and he was curious. He took a deep breath and was about to speak when Taylor spoke first.

"We have some questions we want to ask." She said. Troy glared at her for saying it so carelessly and in a demanding tone he knew she wouldn't respond to. Bree never responded well when people ordered her to do things, even teachers. She basically just wasted their chance to ask questions.

Sighing again, Bree sat up. "Of course. Just give me a minute."

Turning around to open a bottle of Jack Daniels and pull out something else, she missed the stunned faces of the gang.

"Yea, something's definitely wrong with her." Chad whispered to the others agreement.

Their worry jumped to new heights when she turned back around. Bree took a gulp of the alcohol before recapping it and lighting the blunt in her hand. She took a long drag on it, the gang staring wide-eyed the entire time, before blowing out the smoke and acknowledging the wildcats.

"So...your questions?"

"Oh...um... I heard about the club on Saturday. U...Um, did you do cocaine? And how many drugs have you tried?" Kelsey stuttered out.

They watched nervously as Bree narrowed her eyes. Taking another hit, she answered.

"Yes to the first question. As for the second question, I've probably tried everything there is to try. Oxycontin, ecstasy, cocaine, meth once, all of it. Even stuff I didn't know the name of. Some of it, I'm pretty sure was just created in someone's basement so they had no name. I'm smoking weed right now."

The wildcat's mouths dropped open at her calm confession. Standing there in that beautiful meadow, surrounded by a grove of trees, they were forced to face their fear.

_**Gabriella wasn't the same person.**_

_**She had changed and it certainly wasn't for the better**_.

This wasn't even a simple change. This was like a complete personality transplant. Gabriella would never do any of the things Bree had admitted to doing. After a couple more questions, which Bree answered either calmly or sarcastically, the gang decided to drop the bomb.

Troy started gently," Bree...why didn't you tell our parents about your mom?"

A sudden wave of anger came over him and his temper reared its ugly head.

"Or invite any of us! We loved her like a second mother!" He almost yelled. The gang agreeing.

He stopped almost immediately as they noticed Bree stiffen up noticeably and their jaws dropped when a soft sob escaped her. If it was thing they knew would never change about Gabriella was that she didn't cry in front of most people. Only those she trusted the most and when the pain became too much.

When she stood up and whipped around in their direction from where she had been lounging and sipping her Jack Daniel's, they noticed tears pooling her eyes.

"Why didn't I call your parents you ask?" She grounded out.

"Maybe It was the fact that I was more occupied with the fact that my mother was _**dead, **_then to worry about the guest list? Or it could be the fact that she actually took the time to write me a letter that told me to not invite any of your families to her funeral in case she died because she knew how you affected me. Ignoring the fact that she was worried about death at all, it sickens me that even after all the shit I put her through, she was still on my side even beyond the grave. **ME!** Do you have _any_ idea what that's like! Watching the only person that supported you, that would love you forever, that stayed with you through any and every thing be murdered in cold blood right in front of you. To know it was all your fault! **DO YOU?!" **She yelled.

"I needed some support. I had to go through it all alone. I was desperate to call of you, just to try to talk to someone who knew my mother, who knew what a wonderful woman she was. I was even desperate enough to try and call your parents, to tell them what happened. I wanted someone there but none of you answered. **NONE! "**

Bree wasn't finished. The wildcats could tell she was fighting back the tears hard as her throat hitched and her voice broke several times. She slumped to the ground.

"I didn't realize you hated me that much."

It was like Bree didn't realize the gang was still there.

"I didn't even get to tell her my darkest secret, the reason I didn't let anyone touch me for what seems like forever. Whenever someone did I couldn't help but flinch. Why I had nightmares, why I still have nightmares."

She snorted bitterly.

"Hell, the only times people could touch me were when I was high off my ass or completely wasted and in most cases, that was just during sex. The only reason people can touch me now without me jumping is because I was either high or wasted so often, I eventually began to accept touches subconsciously."

The gang was absolutely floored. Just like that, it all came back.

Those little things rape victims display so often that their stubborn conviction, hurt, and anger blinded them to.

**The flinches.**

**The jumpy twitchy movements.**

**The withdrawing into herself.**

**The nervousness around people, males especially**

_**The signs were all there, they just ignored them**__._

The full implications of their actions hit them. Even if she had spread stupid rumors around, what they had done was far worse. They felt like the scum of the earth. What kind of person blames and harasses a rape victim?

Sharpay gasped," Oh. My. God! Gabriella...We're so so sorry." She whispered.

Bree just looked up with a small sad smile and stiffly nodded.

"Just not right now okay guys. Just not right now. I can't deal with any else's guilt right now."

The gang nodded, then looked at Troy, who was still looking at Bree and looking like he wanted to comfort her.

Ryan smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Kelsey.

"Go comfort her. We'll see you around." He said softly enough that Bree couldn't hear it as the rest of the gang also smiled sadly and walked away.

* * *

_**If you actually listen to the music I suggest, I recommend listening to Say When by The Fray now.**_

* * *

Troy looked at the broken girl on the ground, who looked to be in her own little world.

She was so beautiful and didn't deserve any of the pain and heartbreak she had to deal with. She deserved happiness. Any and all thoughts of Samantha had flown out of his mind the moment he laid eyes on this broken angel surrounded by flowers in this meadow.

She was like something out of renaissance painting, her beauty immortalized on a simple canvas amidst a background of wild flowers.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into his lap as he dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, putting a thousand meanings in two words.

_I'm sorry I didn't believe you_

_I'm sorry I abandoned you_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there like I promised to be_

_I'm sorry I wasn't at your mother's funeral_

_I'm sorry I didn't protect you from the world_

Gabriella just looked at him, the same small, heart wrenching smile only interrupted by the tears running down her face.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered

She laid a finger against his lips.

"Maybe later, not now"

The chemistry could be felt as they stared into each other's eyes and Troy wiped the tears off her face, his hand lingering and sending shivers down her spine.

His gaze was heated and made desire course through her as he silently asked permission.

_"Just say when"_

She smiled seductively, curled her fingers in his hair and brought his head down so their lips could meet.

As their lips met, fireworks went off.

Bree felt like the old Gabriella again. The gaping void inside her was closed and for the first time in a long time she could _**feel.**_ Troy felt his heart become whole and his soul become pure again, unblemished.

The kiss got more demanding as they each sought more of the feeling and the love and lust flowing off the other.

At some point they had stood up, Bree realized, as Troy slammed her against a tree before sucking aggressively on her neck. She moaned as he growled in her ear.

"You will tell me what happened eventually."

That topic was soon forgotten as Bree helped Troy rip his shirt off. Eventually, they found their way back down to the ground again. Troy helped Bree with her shirt this time as they tossed it to the side somewhere.

Bree kissed Troy again, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip. He moaned as she grinded against him. She unbuckled his jeans and licked up his abs to his neck, where she took her time and marked his neck to her satisfaction before she was flipped over and entirely at Troy's mercy.

He trailed light kisses down her body, from her neck, down her flat stomach and was unbuttoning her jeans when they heard a voice and froze.

"Dammit... I hate this cellphone. Where is ittt...Oh? Um."

Chad stared wide eyed as he took in the frozen pair. He went through a mental checklist.

Tousled Hair

_**Check**_

No shirts for either party

_**Check**_

Unbuttoned jeans, in the process of being pulled off

_**Check**_

His eyes widened as Troy stopped straddling Bree and she rushed to find a shirt.

_Oh Shit._ _Did I really just catch them in the Act? This is really awkward. What do I do?_

"I'm sorry" Bree whispered to Troy, shaking her head, before running off.

"Bree!" Troy yelled, going to grab her but she was gone.

He growled, ran a hand through his hair, and turned around to face Chad.

He grimaced and sighed when he saw the look on Chad's face.

**Time to face the music.**

* * *

"What the hell was that Troy?" Chad asked him in a hardly used tone of voice he only used when he was completely serious.

Troy put his shirt back on.

"What you just saw is between me and Gabi. What are you doing here?"

Chad shook his head and ignored the second question.

"It concerns me because you looked like you were cheating on Sam with Bree and neither of them deserve that. That's pretty low of you buddy. You know all about my views on cheaters."

Troy sighed again and dragged his hand though his hair.

"I know, I know. I do love Sam but I also love Bree just a little bit more. I don't want to have to give either of them up."

He looked up at his best friend, full of distress, and sat on the ground heavily.

"What do I do, Chad?"

Chad stared down seriously at him. "Go with what your heart tells you. Who could you not live without? Which one would you really let walk out of your life? Who could you risk letting go of?

Then he walked off, leaving Troy to his thoughts, wise words lingering in the air.

* * *

Bree walked into East High the next day, ready to start a new life with Troy, the wildcats, and her Sib's, after the darkness that had guided her actions for the last few months. She had reconciled with the gang and told them about her mother, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was even willing to be friendly to Sam.

She felt horrible about what happened with Troy in the meadow, and knew no matter how much she disliked Sam, she didn't deserve to be cheated on. No one did. A part of her bigger than she wanted to acknowledge ached for Troy to break up with Sam and get back with her.

She wanted him so bad; it was ridiculous. She loved him more than she thought should be legal. She had extinguished all hopes of them being that big happy family they used to be but this latest encounter had them popping back up all over the place.

The sight she walked into the building to see pushed all the breathe out of her body and her heart, slowly being pieced back together by her hopes, shattered all over again.

The gang stood in a semi-circle by Troy's locker, laughing loudly and freely. In the middle of the circle stood Sam and Troy with his arms wrapped around her from behind. His blue eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Bree took a sharp breath in, tears gathering in her eyes. She spun on her heels and fled out the front door running to her car. Jumping in, she slammed the door and chocked out a sob.

Why did she keep fooling herself? Keep hiding the truth under illusions of her own making?_ Nothing would ever be the same. _She would never be_, could, _never be the same person that had fit so well with the gang_. _She had seen so much, heard so much_, done so much_.

She would never be good enough for them, for anyone. She was too far immersed in the darkness that surrounded her life for anyone to save her. She was destined to be alone.

After some time, Bree stopped crying slowly, only occasional sniffles slipping out. She pulled down the little mirror over the driver's seat and began fixing her makeup. She had to get it together, stop being weak.

_**Weakness had gotten her heart broken**_

_**Weakness had killed her parents**_

_**She couldn't afford to be weak**_

_**If she lost anyone else she didn't what she would do**_

Putting on last touches, Bree sighed. The gang would be better off without her. She was damaged. She only brought pain, anger, sorrow, and all the other negative emotions where ever she went. Sam fit much better than she would. Plus, she could never remember them being that happy with her in Sam's spot. Troy looked much happier. Love just wasn't meant to be for her, she mused. At this point, she was almost done trying.

Getting out of the car, she resolved her decision. She would push the gang away. For both their safety and hers.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

The gang had filled Sam in about what happened in the meadow, feeling slightly obligated to tell her despite also feeling like they slightly betrayed Bree by doing so. They knew how the girls felt about each other. They were currently looking around the cafeteria in hopes of seeing the girl who they hadn't seen at all today, except for glances during classes and between classes. However, whenever one of then tried to talk to her or smile friendly at her in hopes of getting her to talk to them and get that amazing smile she gave everyone else, they were ignored.

Sharpay gave a triumphant cry, alerting the rest of the nervous teens, when she saw Bree in a group of people passing them, and grabbed her arm.

Instead of the confused glance and warm smile she was hoping for, she got cold eyes and an annoyed expression.

"Why are you touching me Sharpay?" Bree said coolly.

Taylor answered anxiously from the table. "Can we talk to you for a sec?"

Bree raised an eyebrow and turned around, seemingly about to return to the group she was walking with that stood patiently ahead of them but she just waved them on.

"Go ahead guys, I'll be there in 10." She turned back to the wildcats, definitely annoyed now.

"I hope you're happy. I'm about to miss out on a sundae and a motorcycle ride with a really hot guy. What. Do. You. Want?"

They looked confused at each other. They thought the feud between them and Gabriella had ended in the meadow. But here she was acting like that didn't even happen. What happened between then and now?

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend or maybe even today?" Kelsey asked, hope in her voice.

Bree stared at them blankly for a couple of seconds before breaking into a loud almost mocking laugh.

"Me! Hang out with you! You must be crazy!" She said, once she finished laughing. "Besides I already have plans for this weekend."

"What plans?" Sam asked.

Bree glared at her. "None of your business. Before I forget, The Sib's asked you to be at Breaking Dawn Friday. Apparently, they gave you backstage passes. Which I'll have to bring before Friday, or have someone pass along to you."

"Mike, James, Monique and Erica?" Chad asked.

Bree just stared at him with her "How retarded are you?" stare. Inwardly, she was reminded that Chad like to repeat things out loud when he wanted to memorize them. She still thought it was a adorable but she couldn't say that now.

"Duh. Who else was going to give you free backstage passes? _Me_?"

She walked off before they could get another word in.

* * *

The days passed quickly, and before the wildcats knew it, it was Friday. Bree had been avoiding them since Tuesday. She was always gone before anyone of them could manage to close her in.

The day had finally arrived though, and she couldn't avoid them any longer. She had to give them their passes. They were all stood anxiously around, excluding Sam who had to go finish a test before school started, when the doors burst open and Bree strode confidently into the building, stopping before the group.

"Here's your passes." She handed them all delicately designed pins, giving troy an extra one for Samantha, no matter how reluctantly. She had walked a couple steps away when a curious voice stopped her.

"What are you doing this weekend Bree?" Zeke asked her. She turned around and looked at him appraisingly.

"If you must know, I'm performing Friday night again. Also, my best friend is coming."

"Best friend?" Ryan asked.

Bree walked away, not even bothering to respond to the incredulous tone of his voice.

* * *

The club was booming as a group of teens waited for the Bree to hit the stage. The wildcats wanted to wait until Bree's performance was over before they went backstage. This time all of them were there except Sam who had been grounded for her horrible grades.

(Seems like she's getting left out of a lot these days.)

They looked around, the club looking the same as before but the stage had a drummer, 2 guitarist tuning up their instruments, and a mic stand. This time there was a whole lot more people. Evidently, news about the club had spread to the surrounding areas and high schools.

They spotted Mike, James, Erica, and Monique talking to a petite girl with short, pink spiky hair. She had stormy grey eyes and wore skinny jeans and a tight, ripped up Disturbed band tee with a pierced eyebrow.

She seemed to notice them and motioned to the Sib's who waved them over. They introduced themselves and James introduced the punk girl.

"This is Deidre, Bree's best friend from Chicago. She's staying for the weekend."

The girl greeted them. "What's up?"

The people in the group heard a happy yell squeal of **"D"** before a dark haired blur hit the pink haired girl.

The blur turned out to be an extra excited Bree. She wore a dark blue backless dress that stopped right above her knees. With her back turned to them, everyone could clearly the huge tattoo that dominated her back. It was a pair of wings, pure white at the top but it got progressively darker and dirtier until the tips were jet black.

Bree turned toward them, eyes sparkling and a bright smile across her face, taking Troy's breath away. She really was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Get settled. The concert is about to start."

* * *

Bree stood behind stage confronting performance jitters while Mike introduced her.

"Take a deep breath, Bree. This is anything serious. Nothing serious... Oh who am I kidding? This very important. I'm about to show my confused feelings about the gang with them here. This is damn important!"

She took another breath. "Deep breathes, that's right. Let's just get this over with."

She heard Mike finish the introductions and stepped on stage behind the mike.

"This concert is dedicated to my best friend D who's been with me through a lot, and a special group of people that are a big part of my past and they may possibly be a big part of my future. You know who you are."

"This song is called Who Knew."

**You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right**

**I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right**

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong**

* * *

Bree looked for Troy and his friends everywhere but didn't seem to see them.

* * *

**I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?**

**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no**

* * *

She remembered the days when she was sure nothing could break her and her friends' bonds.

* * *

**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything**

**When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong**

**But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah**

**I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?**

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong**

**And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember**

**But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?**

* * *

Bree looked up at D, seeing tears in the girl's eyes. She was one of the only people who knew just how bad the gang's betrayal hurt her. Still, she smiled at her friend's empathetic nature. It was one of the reasons they got along so well.

* * *

**My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?**

**Who knew?**

* * *

Bree opened her eyes, unaware of when she had closed them. She sought out a pair of blue eyes but never found them.

She sighed. "This one is called Conspiracy."

She closed her eyes and crept closer to the microphone, disregarding the headset she wore (that was for later) as the band began playing behind her**.**

**Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know why we don't trust them**

**Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power**

**Where can I turn?  
'Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure of  
Tell me why I feel so alone  
'Cause I need to know to whom do I owe**

* * *

The gang looked guiltily at each other. They hadn't realized until way too late what their selfishness and anger had blinded them too, and now Bree was paying the price for it. They cursed themselves for everyday of pain they caused her. Wishing they could take it all back wouldn't gain back her trust though. They didn't know if she would ever trust them again.

* * *

**Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power**

**ohh yea**

**I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails  
Will you be there to help me through?**

* * *

Kelsey, Taylor, and Sharpay all winced as the same particular memory floated into their heads. Their last happy girl's night out.

"Together forever? No matter what?"

Gabriella's giggling voice echoed through their heads, reminding them of the incredible mistake they made. As if they could forget!

* * *

**Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
yea, yea  
And tell me how I've lost my power  
How?**

**How I've lost my power?**

* * *

"This is a faster paced song. One of the slower fast paced ones and we'll only get louder and faster paced. This is called pressure."

**Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again**

**Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't tame it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

* * *

Bree leaned against the mic stand, leaning on it as she sang. Her eyes were expressive and passionate, showing how much she loved what she was doing.

* * *

**Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home**

* * *

Bree flipped away the multi colored streaked hair that had fallen in her face, and finally sang using the head mic as she backed wildly away**.**

* * *

**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

* * *

She crouched down as she sang the lyrics, looking like a caged animal poised to strike. She pointed into the crowd.

* * *

**Without you**

**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now**

* * *

Bree stood up and walked to the edge of the stage, pointing sharply at the crowd before pointing to herself as she said the last line. She scanned the crowd, looking for the group of people this last line was especially written for.

* * *

**You're better off without me**

* * *

Bree breathed heavily. "Having fun so far!"

She was answered with a loud roar of approval. She grinned, pleased with the crowds' reaction.

"There's only more to come. This next one is called Brick by Boring Brick"

**She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell**

* * *

Her tongue flicked out as if she was tasting the air and exposed the black almost glow in the dark tongue ring.

* * *

**Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

* * *

Bree made a sharp twisting motion, hands going in opposite directions.

* * *

**Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Parappa Parappa Para!**

**So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out**

* * *

Bree made her voice suggestive, insinuating less than pure things. She may or may not have written it in as a strike against Troy for using her like he did. She thought he was still in love with her. Apparently, she was dead wrong. He was still attracted to her but the love didn't seem to be there anymore. Once again, she was paying the price for trusting him. She was torn. Did he really use her, then forget about her? Or was she just paranoid?

* * *

**But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

**Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic**

* * *

She leaned into the mic and spoke softly as she sang the next lines.

* * *

**If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah**

**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

* * *

Her voice got progressively louder as she yelled the last verse started clapping a simple pattern as the crowd followed her.

* * *

**Parappa Parappa Para  
Parappapa Parap Papa  
Parappa Parappa Para  
Parappapa Parap Papa  
Parappa Parappa Para  
Parappapa Parap Papa  
Parappa Parappa Para  
Parappapapa Pappap Pappap!**

* * *

"Woo! We're just going to get louder as the night goes on. This song is for the people who's ever had close friends betray or abandon them, whether you forgave them or not. This is called Ignorance!"

The wildcats winced again as the crowd roared louder, the guitars sounded, and Bree's sassy voice grabbed everyone's attention.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same**

* * *

She made a "talking" motion with her hand before shaking that hand in a "no, no" motion

* * *

**Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
It's good(hey)  
It's good**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir**

* * *

She bowed and pretended to be sweeping a top hat off her head.

* * *

**I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**

**This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself**

* * *

She pointed to herself and whipped her hair around. She got angry just thinking about it. She was not the same person the wildcats once knew and she would not be ignored this time.

* * *

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)**

* * *

Bree pointed from the crowd to herself twice

* * *

**Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**

* * *

She tapped her pointer finger hard against her temple

* * *

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

* * *

Bree ended with a hard thumb to her left, hoping that the gang had gotten her mixed messages. She loved them and wanted them back in her life yet, at the same time, she hated them for leaving her alone. For making her face the black that soon consumed her. Bree smirked, knowing what was planned next and how much fun it would be. For her and D at least, whether the gang had fun depended on them. She hoped they were ready for more, she wasn't quite done with them yet.

* * *

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
